Waiting For You
by Queen DheVils94
Summary: 'Kau tak sendirian sehun,masih ada aku' ' Luhan hyung kau...' 'Kenapa kau tak kembali hyung ? aku merindukannmu,aku akan terus menunggu, karena aku percaya kau akan datang' EXO Fic ! HunHan ! RnR ?


Waiting for you

Author : Dheanabilazzz / Queen DheVils94

Cast : -Oh Sehun

-Xi Luhan

-Other

Genre : Brothership,Angst,Hurt

Rating : T / G

Leght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s),Abal,Alur berantakan,EYD berantakan. De el el

AN : Yuhuuuuu ~ Dhea's back ! *nari dream girl bareng taemin* yaudahlah ya capcus aja.

Happy Reading

Author POV

Busan,24 march 2010

Seorang anak laki laki berusia 14 tahun terlihat sedang berlari membawa benda bulat berwarna hitam putih yang sering di sebut itu tidak sendirian ia ditemani satu anak laki laki lainnya yang lebih tua empat tahun nama anak yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya bernama Luhan.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia bermain berlarian kesana kemari mengoper bola dan menendangnya ke tak lepas dari wajah kedua anak ,mereka pun berhenti berlari dan berbaring di rumput yang hijau sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Hyung,kalau sudah besar nanti Sehun ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola bersama Luhan hyung."Ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Nde,Luhan juga mau menjadi pemain bola bersama Sehunnie,nanti kita akan menjadi pemain bola yang terkenal dan mengelilingi dunia bersama."Jawab Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk Sehun dari samping, Sehun pun membalasnya dan tertawa bersama.

"Luhan !"Panggil dari yang mendengarnya segera mengubah posisi menjadi duduk diikuti Sehun.

"Ya mama."Jawab Luhan saat sudah ada Xi menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Ma ?"Tanya Luhan.

"Luhan ayo ikut mama sebentar."Jawab lalu membawa Luhan menjauh meninggalan Sehun yang menatap mereka cukup jauh Luhan dan Mamanya terlihat berbicara.

"Luhan mama mohon percayalah."

"Mama pasti bohong ! Aku tidak percaya !."

"Luhan ! Mama bersungguh sungguh !"

" mungkin Oh ahjumma dan ahjussi tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun !"

"Terserah Luhan, Mama sudah mengatakan yang akan dimulai jam empat sore nanti."Ucap lalu meninggalkan Luhan tidak mendirian karena dibelakangnya berdiri seorang namja yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Hyung…"

"S- sehun itu semua ti"Belum selesai Luhan berbicara Sehun memotongnya.

"Sudahlah hyung,aku sudah mendengar semuanya."Kata sudah berkaca kaca yang siap melelehkan cairan bening dari mata hitamnya.

"Sehun, hyung mohon jangan menangis."Mohon Luhan saat melihat mata Sehun yang sudah berbalik memunggungi Luhan.

"Aku tidak menangis hyung,aku baik baik saja."Elak Sehun padahal ia sudah menjatuhkan cairan bening itu hingga membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Jangan berbohong Sehun."Ucap Luhan.

"Aku baik baik saja hyung."Ucap Sehun terdengar bergetar.

"Aku benar benar hhh baik baik saja hyung hiks."Tangis Sehun Luhan terasa perih,Dongsaeng kesayangannya sedang menangis sekarang.

_Grep_

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari yang Luhan peluk terasa bergetar.

"Hyung kenapa mereka meninggalkanku hyung."Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Kenapa ? padahal mereka berjanji akan pulang secepatnya tapi kenapa mereka malah meninggalkanku sendiri hyung."

"Kau tidak sendiri Sehun masih ada aku."Ucap tak kuasa lagi menahan air pun menangis bersama sama.

Busan, 13 January 2013

06:30 KST

"Oh Sehun Ireonna !"Teriak Luhan dari dapur dengan suara 7 oktafnya yang menggelegar hingga sampai ke kamar seorang namja berkulit putih yang masih tidur dibawah selimut tebalnya terbangun dengan cara yang tak ? karena ia terjatuh dengan kepala yang mendarat duluan.

"Aish Luhan hyung ! tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu !"Pekik Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut denyut.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan bangun."Ucap Luhan saat Sehun sedang menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Terserahlah."Ucap Sehun tidak peduli dan duduk di meja makan dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk dan masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Mandi,bersiap siap lalu sarapan bersamaku Sehunnie."Perintah Luhan yang sedang menaruh piring berisikan telur mata sapi di meja makan.

"Ne."Jawab Sehun seadanya lalu kembali ke atas untuk mandi dan bersiap yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lembut.

Semenjak kejadian 3 tahun lalu,tepatnya saat orang tua Sehun meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat Sehun di asuh oleh keluarga saat Luhan berumur 19 tahun sedangkan Sehun 15 tahun Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua dengan Sehun di sebuah tua Luhan menyetujuinya karena sebenarnya mereka mempunyai pekerjaan di Tahun Sehun dan Luhan hidup menjaga Sehun dengan sepenuh hati dan kasih sayang penuh karena Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya yang kesepian karena ditinggalkan orang tuanya sangat berterima kasih kepada Luhan dan keluarganya yang bersedia menampung dan mengurusnya hingga sekarang ini.

Still Author POV

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap siap Sehun kembali menghampiri Luhan di meja makan dan sarapan bersama dengan telur mata sapi dan susu coklat hangat buatan Sehun dan Luhan berangkat bersama tapi mereka berpisah di halte bus karena arah yang berbeda sekarang bersekolah di SM High School kelas XII – A sedangkan Luhan berkuliah di Seoul University dengan mengambil jurusan musik.

_ SM High School_

Sehun berjalan memasuki lapangan sekolahnya yang megah dengan senyuman riang yang terlukis di wajah namja yang tak kalah tampan menghampiri Sehun yang berjalan menuju kelas.

"Annyeong Sehun."Sapa namja itu dengan senyuman mempesonanya yang membuat beberapa yeoja di sana sangat terpesona.

"Ah,Annyeong Kai."Jawab Sehun kepada namja yang menyapanya atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang Sehun,ada apa ?"Tanya Kai yang melihat Sehun yang tersenyum berdua berjalan di lobby sekolah menuju kelas.

"Ani,hanya bersemangat saja."Jawab Sehun.

"Ah,eh Sehun PR matematika hal.45 kau sudah mengerjakannya ?"Tanya Kai dengan senyuman aneh yang mengandung makna dibaliknya (?)

"Sudah kok,memang kenapa ?"Tanya Sehun balik.

"Hehe itu aku belum mengerjakannya karena kelelahan bekerja di café pamanku."Jawab Kai dengan senyuman polos dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish dasar khamjjong ! ya sudah tapi nanti traktir aku bubble tea ya."Ucap Sehun.

"Siap boss."

Kring ! Kring !

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya siswi berhamburan keluar kelas dengan wajah yang ceria karena jam sekolah telah berakhir,begitu juga dengan namja tinggi berkulit putih yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Kai,kau ingat janjimu kan ?"Tanya Sehun dengan senyumannya yang tak hilang sedari tadi.

"Ne,tentu saja aku tak !"Ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun keluar kelas dan berlari keluar gerbang sekolah menuju halte menunggu bis datang Sehun dan Kai segera menaikinya.

Setelah melewati beberapa halted an menghabiskan waktu hingga 15 dan Kai pun turun di halte yang dituju dan segera berjalan ke sebuah kedai bubble tea kecil yang ada didekat halte tersebut.

"Kai gumawo ne bubble teanya."Ujar Sehun saat ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kai sudah sore,aku pulang yah."

"Ne sampai bertemu besok !"Ucap Kai lalu berjalan ke arah halte sebelumnya ia sudah melambaikan tangannya kepada pun membalasnya sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan pulang karena letak apartementnya dan Luhan tak jauh dari halte bis.

_Cklek !_

Sehun membuka pintu apartementnya lalu masuk kedalam,mulutnya masih tetap meminum bubble tea yang ia meletakkan tasnya di meja depan TV dan menemukan secarik kertas di meja pun membacanya.

_Sehun,aku pergi ke ada urusan disana tak usah malam sudah aku besok sore aku sudah dirimu !_

_Kakakmu,Luhan 3_

Begitulah isi dari secarik kertas yang sehun mendengus kesal setelah membacanya.

"Hhh aku sendirian lagi."Keluh Sehun lalu menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya.

15:00 KST

Sehun sedang bersiap siap menuju stasiun kereta untuk menjemput Luhan sudah mengiriminya sms untuk menjemputnya di stasiun kereta jam setengah empat siap Sehun segera berangkat menuju stasiun. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengunci apartementnya -tentu.

Setelah sampai Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu yang adalah tempat biasanya Sehun menunggu Luhan jika luhan sedang keluar kota.

16:10 KST

Sudah jam empat lewat tapi kereta yang Luhan naiki belum juga mulai cemas akan keadaan lama petugas yang ada di stasiun kereta mengumumkan bahwa ada kecelakaan kereta di jalur xxx dan nama kereta dan jursannya adalah xxx.

Sehun terdiam mendengar pengumuman kembali mengingat apa nama dan jalur kereta yang Luhan mengingat ternyata nama dan jalurnya sama persis dengan apa yang di umumkan petugas Sehum membeku.

"_Ini tidak mungkin…"Batin Sehun._

"Kecelakaan kereta xxx terjadi karena adanya kereta yang melaju di jalur yang sama menyebabkan tabrakan korban tewas dan sebagian luka luka tetapi, ada 5 orang yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya atau menghilang karena tabrakan yang terjadi di dekat mereka terjatuh adalah daftar nama korban."Ucap Petugas dengan lama layar besar yang tergantung di tengah tengah stasiun menanyangkan sebuah gambar kereta yang hancur beserta nama nama korbannya.

_Degh !_

Jantung Sehun berdegup nama Luhan tercantum dalam korban yang hanya bisa diam membeku mendengar suara tangisan yang mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru stasiun kereta di daerah Busan itu.

"Luhan hyung kau…"Gumam Sehun pelan.

_Tess tess_

Sehun tak menyadari jatuhnya cairan bening dari sudah sangat terkejut dengan semua yang ini terulang kembali,Kejadian dimana orang yang Sehun sayangi harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya kali ini dia benar benar sendiri.

Seminggu setelah kecelakaan terjadi dan Korban yang hilang belum juga sekarang korban itu dinyatakan telah meninggal,pasalnya tak ditemukan satu orang pun yang berada di dalam jurang dan ada sisa pakaian dan bercak darah disana sudah memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan kepada dan Tuan Xi sangat sedih dan kehilangan terutama Ummanya Luhan,bahkan ia sampai pingsan mendengar apa yang Sehun sampaikan.

Selama seminggu Sehun terus menunggu,menunggu dan yakin Luhan tak akan meninggalkannya selalu menunggu ditempat dan waktu yang sama dengan harapan penuh bahwa hyungnya Luhan akan kembali dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah lama menunggu Sehun kembali pulang ke tak lagi menghiasi wajah kejadian seminggu yang lalu hanya raut sedih dan kehilangan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah sampai Sehun langsung masuk kedalam sambil membawa sebuah buku dimana ia mmencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya selain kepada membuka halaman yang masih bersih tanpa ada mengambil pulpennya dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat.

_Luhan hyung,kenapa kau tak kembali ? aku aku akan terus menunggu,karena aku yakin kau pasti akan datang._

Lalu buku itu pun tertutup.

**THE END**

Huaaa sebenarnya author gk tega buat ff angst yg castnya HunHan

Tapi mau gimana lagi Cuma ini yang ada di otak saya haha *plaak

Ada yang bisa tebak ini terinspirasi dari mana ? kalau tau hebat !

Mind to Comment + Like ?


End file.
